User talk:Louisnguyen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Unnamed.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Louisnguyen, don't make a page for Nate's Gang. Let HD3D4DTV do it. Did you not see the message he left you? Stop making episodes about Space-Time Police Sherrifs. Focus on other characters. I know where you sleep hehe. 04:11, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey do you want to help me write my fanon series for season 1 I want you to write 9 episodes could you do that? - Alpha Ranger I know where you sleep hehe. 02:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) So are you going to help me or not? - Ranger Let me create Nate's Gang. Is that alright if you make a Jul Mdama page with a gallery, and make a Sharkbutt (from ABCA) page? ( 21:09, December 6, 2014 (UTC)) Can you help me on Abducting? I have already been waiting. ( 22:09, December 14, 2014 (UTC)) Weren't you suppose to help me with Regular Transformers (G1)? ( 15:26, December 29, 2014 (UTC)) Whats happening!? I was doing a crossover of Regular Show and Hare+Guu with some help from HD3D4DTV, but you can't let me! But why, BECAUSE YOU HATED HARE+GUU!? THATS IT!! Iam never editing the pages you need help on anymore! ( 22:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC)) Is that alright if you make a gallery of the Eggbots? ( 10:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC)) You know the songs you made on Love Was Never In the Air? Do you mind if you edit them so we know who sang them? Don't put too much. Need for Speed. That is all. (talk) 02:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again, but could you help me edit Love Was Never In the Air? Don't rush out your edits. Give the characters personality, like you did with Love is In The Air?/Transcript. Hey, yeah, this is TheAwesomeGirl (I had to get a new account cause I lost mine) and uh??? Why did you change my pages into YOUR pages and edit them to be YOUR characters instead of just...making new pages? That's really rude. MiyaBaggins (talk) 18:43, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Miya. We're very used to him doing that here. We express our annoyance, but he doesn't stop. I keep telling that it doesn't hurt to make a new page. Need for Speed. That is all. (talk) 18:45, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Why the hell did you change my page Regular Show: Marvel Mystery?! ScoobyWho (talk) 19:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC)ScoobyWho hey Louisnguyen, i just got a question, what kind of anime do you usually like? ( 00:37, September 15, 2015 (UTC)) Hey Louisnguyen, please stop making those stupid love episodes for The Extordonary Regular Show. Make it for The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Love? It's not the theme for Extordonary. Really? Renaming one of the most important pages on the wiki? Just for your character? Really? If you want to create characters, make a new page! It's not hard!! Sup dude, this is Kat Girl 1000, I'm your best friend on wiki, are you cool with that? Yeah, I am. KatGIrl 1000 again. Cheak my wiki out. It's not on this wiki. IT's a seperate one. It's called The Amazing World of Regular Show. I'm Simpons4ever, and I'm new to this wiki. I've got a few questions to ask you Louisnguyen. have you met Left Trigger in person? Do you like KatGirl1000? Have you watch every cartoon ever? Do you perfer anime or aferican cartoons? Are you a student? Have you watched Dimension W before? Those are just a few to know you better. Yes. I do. Yes to everything? That's right. So.... have you met KatGirl1000? Louisnguyen, you haven't met me in real life, and you know it. I don't know if youve met KatGirl1000, but still. -LeftTrigger Woah.... no tension guys. I'm just saying if you have met her, you'll tell me what you know about her. Dude, I need an answer. It's like I'm a new kid at a new school. I need to know everyone! So.... what do you know about her? She's a good editor. Thanks!-Katgirl1000 You're welcome. Hey Louisngyen,do you like like Katgirl1000? Yeah. I do. But you haven't even met her. How could you like like her.